


just a sweet story

by knightofdarkness



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdarkness/pseuds/knightofdarkness





	just a sweet story

“Hey, Dad.”  
“Hey, Pete.”  
“I wanted to tell you that I`ll come home a little bit later than normal. I´m meeting a friend.”  
“Alright. Just make sure to be home before it gets dark.”  
“Okey, see ya later.”

I switched my phone off and sighed. It´s hard to lie to them, but what am I supposed to do? They would kill me if they knew I´m Spiderman.  
“Who did you call, Peter?”  
“Just my dad.”  
MJ was standing in front of me. I don´t get how she manages to sneak in front of me. Alphas normally take all the attention they get, but MJ is really quiet. It´s not that she´s shy, she just don´t care about something like this.  
“Wanna go get lunch?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Ned already sits in the canteen. We´re going over to him.  
“Hey, guys do you heard about Tony Stark saving some villains from a fire. He´s amazing. I heard that he might be one of the smartest persons alive. No you know what? He is the smartest person who ever lived on this planet. Peter I think you might be the only one who could beat him.”  
I laughed. “No, Ned. I think he´s smarter.” Ned loved superheros. He always talked about them. It was kinda funny, because I knew them all and I think Ned would kill me if I would tell him who my dads are.  
Suddenly it was very hot and my vision got a little bit darker. I felt sweat on my forehead and my arms. I felt so hot. As fast as it came it was gone.  
Some Alphas behind us started to laugh about an omega. I started to get really angry and I wanted to stand up and maybe hit them, but a teacher already came to them and told them to stop. It was our physic teacher Misses Smith. We´re going to have physic after the break. I looked at MJ and Ned. We kept talking about superheros, school and candles (I don´t know who had the idea to talk about candles, okey?)  
Suddenly someone pushed me on the floor. I looked up. Flash Thompson was standing over me and looked at me with a stupid grin in his face.  
“Watch out Penis-Peter. Little Betas get hurt so fast.”  
I didn´t response. I could beat him anytime, but I need to save my secret identity and it wouldn´t be fair to hit him. Maybe he´s an alpha, but he wouldn´t have a chance.  
Flash kicked my side and went to another table.  
I stand up. The bell would ring soon. I went to the classroom and tried to forget about Flash. He´s jealousy, because I write straight A´s and he struggles somehow through school. How would he react if he knew I don´t only have good notes but also the two most amazing dad´s in the world.  
I sit down on my chair. I prepared myself for a normal lesson, but Misses Smith talked with us about mobbing. After that she showed us a video about mobbing. It wasn´t a normal video. I tried very hard not to laugh, but I also felt a little bit embarassed. As soon as she switched the DVD-player on I heard Pops voice telling me everything about mobbing. He was wearing his Captain America suit and looked straight into the camera.  
I groaned. Some of my classmates turned around and looked at me.  
“Mister Stark you are allowed to left if you don´t want to stay here.”  
“No, sorry Misses Smith.” I tried to imitate Dad and gave her that playboy grin.  
The next half hour wasn´t very interesting. Pops already gave me hundreds of lectures like this. Sometimes Clint gets them too, but most of the time we both have to listen to them.  
I was really happy when school was over. Instead of going back home I went to a small alley near the school and put on my suit.I just webbed my backpack to a wall. I managed to stop two robberies and I brought four cats down from trees. I don´t know why they keep going on trees when they can´t get down by their self.  
Suddenly I felt very warm again. I was very dizzy and I decided to get on the ground, before I would fall down. Sweat ran over my body. I sat down in the small alley and tried to get my breathing under control. What happened to me?  
I heard how someone said something. Three alphas were standing in front of me. I tried to stand up, but I felt to dizzy to do anything.  
“Oh, look. It´s Spiderman. Didn´t know little omegas are doing stuff like this.”  
The scent of the alphas was very strong. I was afraid. One man took my arm and pulled me up. My ears hurt when they started to talk.  
“He´s not marked or bonded. I think we´re gonna have fun with the small spider.”  
I tried to push him away, but I wasn´t strong enough. What were they doing and why? Why do I felt so hot and dizzy? Did they called ma an omega I was a beta? They came closer.  
“Put his mask away I wanna see him.”  
I took a step backwards, but there was a wall. I wanted to swing away or climb on the wall, but my body didn´t response. I could smell the alphas. They were attracted and I knew exactly what they wanted to do. Tears started to flow down my cheek.  
One of them hold his hand out for my mask and...  
“Stop right there!”  
I heard a shoot and then another. My head ached.I didn´t know what happened.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Are you alright baby boy”  
“Deadpool?”  
“Yes.” I recognized that the three alphas were lying on the floor and they didn´t move.  
“I feel weird.”  
The alpha put me to his chest. I inhaled his scent. I always felt a little bit attracted to Wade, but I never told him something, because we were good friends and I didn´t want to destroy anything. Now his scent had another effect on me. It was calming. I wanted to be closer to him. I rubbed his sides.  
“Peter, we should get you home.”  
“Why?”  
“You´re in heat baby-boy.” Wade pulled me a little bit away and looked at me.  
“No don´t leave.” I took a step forward and hugged Wade. “Am not in heat, Wade. I´m a beta. But please stay.”  
“I´m not leaving you Petey, but we need to get you home. You ARE an omega.”  
I couldn´t think about the things he said. I pressed closer to Wade. I felt how my body heat was getting higher and I got a boner. Wade started to tremble.  
“Peter your scent. I can´t control myself.” Wade pulled away and hit his self. I groaned his scent was very strong.  
“Please Wade, take me.”  
He turned around and took my backpack. He changed my clothes and put my suit into my backpack. Then he picked me up.  
“Wade I need you.”  
“It´s the heat pumpkin.”  
“I love you. Please, take me.”  
“Oh, baby-boy, I would love to do it, but you deserve better.” He kissed my forehead.  
He carried me to the Stark tower. He sat me into the elevator and lied my backpack next to me.  
“In which store are your parents?”  
“45. Don´t leave me.”  
“I´ll see you in some days, alright pumpkin.”  
He pressed the button and left the elevator. The doors closed. Oh no. Damn it. My parents will see me like this. I obviously had a boner and I looked like shit. I felt cold and hot. I missed Wade´s scent. I´m really an omega. That´s not good.


End file.
